


A Late Dinner and a Conversation

by MackenzieW



Series: Inspired by OQ [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Evil Queen | Regina Mills's First Dark Curse, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by OQ, Robin is in Storybrooke during the First Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Set in myBeyond the Call of Dutyverse, Regina works late and so Robin makes her dinner. They have a conversation about Henry and his belief in the storybook.Written for Day 5 of Inspired by OQ.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Inspired by OQ [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	A Late Dinner and a Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for Day 5 of Inspired by OQ based on a first curse manip of Regina and Robin in Regina's kitchen made by willow1411. Set in my _Beyond the Call of Duty_ , giving a glimpse of them as Regina allows herself to be with Robin despite worrying about the stability of her curse and relationship with her son.**

### A Late Dinner and a Conversation

Regina pulled up to her house and turned off her car. She sat there for a few moments, closing her eyes. Fatigue settled into her bones and made her feel heavier than she was. The thought of walking to her house tired her and she wondered if she could get away with sleeping in her car for the night.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She sat up straighter, her eyes now wide open. Her heart raced as she slowly turned her head to the window. Relief flooded through her when she saw Robin's concerned face there and she opened the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding out his hand. She took it and let him help her out of the car.

Regina sighed. "I'm just tired. It's been a very long day."

He rubbed her back. "Then come on inside. I'll heat up some dinner for you."

"Thank you," she said, leaning against him. "You're the best."

"I try," he replied, ushering her into the house. He closed the door behind them. "Henry is up in his room doing homework and Roland is watching TV. Or at least he was. Since he hasn't appeared to hug you, I think he fell asleep on the couch."

She rubbed her sore neck. "I think he has to the right idea."

He gently gripped her shoulders. "What kept you this time?"

"Gold," she replied. "Every time he has an issue with his tenants, he comes to me and rants at me."

"Who does he have an issue with now?" he asked.

She sighed, following him into the kitchen. "The sisters. He really wants to get rid of them."

Robin paused, frowning. "Why?"

There a couple reasons for Gold's actions. Now that she knew he was awake, she believed he was trying to get rid of the fairies before the curse inevitably broke. She didn't know if magic could exist in this realm but even without their magic, the fairies would still wield a lot of power. Many of the people cursed believed in the inherent goodness of fairies, something she would argue wasn't so, and would listen to them over the Dark One and the Evil Queen. So to avoid being taken down by them, he probably wanted to scatter them and maybe find a way to get around the barrier around town to send them away from Storybrooke.

But she couldn't tell Robin all of that. He was still cursed and had no clue about their true identities. So she stuck with the reason she would've ascribed to Gold before she knew he was awake.

"The convent is prime real estate here in Storybrooke," she explained. "So he keeps trying to evict them so he can rent it to someone who can pay more."

He shook his head. "That's a shame to do that to a group of people who just want to help people and who are here to serve Storybrooke."

"I know," she replied. "But Gold doesn't care about that. He just cares about himself."

"How does he own half the town?" Robin asked, opening the oven to heat up her plate.

"I wish I knew," she said bitterly, watching him pour her a glass of wine. She had gone back over the curse in her head many times over the years but couldn't figure out how Gold had set himself up to be so well off in it. And she knew she hadn't done it.

Because if it was up to her, he'd be rotting in Storybrooke's jail forever.

Robin handed her the wine glass. "So what's the verdict on the convent?"

"Still unknown," she admitted. "They have a few days left to pay their monthly rent but word is that one of the novices accidentally spent it all on candles for the Miner's Day festival so that could change soon."

He looked thoughtful as he leaned against the sink. "I was wondering why Leroy and Mary Margaret were selling candles around town."

"Mary Margaret I can understand," Regina replied, knowing that even in the curse her former foe was still a goody-two shoes. "But Leroy?"

"I know," he said with a laugh. "He doesn't seem the type to go out of his way for anyone."

She nodded. "Pretty sure he doesn't like people in general."

Robin shrugged. "Maybe he found someone he did like."

"Maybe," she agreed, knowing it was possible. After all, she had found Robin in this place when she thought she didn't like people either.

The timer dinged and Robin pushed away from the counter, opening her oven again. "You go sit down. I'll bring this over to you," he told her.

She thanked him, taking a seat at her kitchen table. After pushing in her chair, he approached with her plate in his hands. He wore oven mitts and warned her that the plate was hot as he set it down in front of her. "Enjoy," he said.

"It smells delicious," she said, looking over the pork chop, mixed vegetables and rice on her plate. "You're a whiz in the kitchen."

"I wish I could take credit but this is all from your recipe box," he said, looking a bit sheepish. "My specialty is chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese."

She laughed, knowing why that was. "The favorite meal of all toddlers."

He nodded with a chuckle. "Pretty much."

"Why don't you sit down?" she asked, motioning to an empty chair by her. "I'd rather not eat alone."

"Let me just get myself some coffee and I'll join you in a moment," he assured her, leaning closer to give her a quick kiss. She smiled as he pulled back, watching him as he headed over to her coffeemaker.

Regina leaned back in her chair, wondering if this was what marriage really felt like rather than the torturous charade she had shared with the king. Someone who took care of you and kept dinner warm for you when you worked late. Who would sit with you so you weren't alone, listening and conversing about your day. A person who you could always rely on, no matter what.

If so, she was almost tempted to give marriage another try.

Almost.

He returned with a coffee mug and sat down. "I hope you don't mind me using one of your mugs."

"After everything you did for me today? Of course not," she assured him, cutting into her pork chop.

"I was happy to help," he insisted. "You know you can always call if you need me."

She swallowed her bite. "I don't want to be a bother. And I promise I won't be. Gold just caught me at the wrong time…"

Robin reached out and gently took the knife from her hand before lacing his fingers with her. "It's not a problem, Regina. You don't have to do everything by yourself. Not as long as I'm around and not on shift. I will be happy to pick up Henry and watch him for a while as well as make dinner. Don't think you're inconveniencing me, okay?"

"But aren't I?" she argued, used to people always letting her down in the end and proving once again she couldn't rely on anyone but herself.

He studied her. "Would you feel like I was inconveniencing you if I called you and asked you to take Roland for a few hours for me?"

"Of course not," she replied without hesitation. "I would drop everything for you and him."

"And I'm the same," he told her. "I will drop everything for you and Henry."

Her heart melted a little and she blinked back a few tears. "I don't deserve someone like you."

"Well, I respectfully disagree," he said, kissing her forehead. He motioned to her plate. "You might want to finish that before it gets cold."

She glanced down at her meal and nodded. "Well, why don't you tell me about your day while I eat?"

"Sounds like a good plan," he agreed, sipping his coffee again. "Well, we had a pretty quiet night at the station until about an hour before shift change…"

Regina continued to eat her meal as he talked about having to go out and take someone who had gotten far too drunk at the Rabbit Hole to the hospital to have their stomach pumped. "Since you're eating, I'll spare you the details of that," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied, taking a sip of her wine. "Then what happened?"

"Honestly? I went home and went to sleep. I had only just woken up when you called, so I got to spend the afternoon with Henry and Roland," he replied.

Guilt gnawed at her stomach again. "Sorry about any plans you had."

He waved her off. "I didn't have any plans so getting to spend some time with the boys was a real treat."

"What did you three do?" she asked him, curious as she moved onto her rice and vegetables.

"Well, first we took a walk around the park and I let them feed the ducks," he said. "Then I took them here and we played a few games before Henry did his homework."

She sighed, knowing that her son could be difficult when it came to his homework. "How did that go?"

"Fine," he replied. "Henry struggles with math, though."

"Yes. We've been working on that for years but it's just not his strong point," she said. "I don't want to put too much pressure on him but I just know he can do better."

Robin nodded. "I think he can as well. We seemed to be okay together today. I'm not a math whiz but I did pretty well in the subject in school. Maybe I can help him?"

Hope surged through her. "You would do that?"

"Of course," he replied. "We can work out a schedule later."

She reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Thank you so much."

"Just trying to help," he told her. He then motioned to her plate. "Are you done?"

Glancing down, Regina realized she had finished her meal and so she nodded. "It was delicious. Thank you."

He took her plate and she stood, frowning. "You don't have to clean up after me in my own home. I've got it."

"You've had a long day. Let me spoil you for a bit." He glanced over his shoulder, giving her a heart melting grin along with a wink.

She leaned against the counter again as he washed her plate. "What else did you and the boys do?"

He shrugged. "Not much. By the time Henry finished his homework, it was time for me to make dinner. He stayed with me for a bit before going into the living room to watch TV with Roland."

"Why did he stay with you?" she asked, a pit forming in her stomach. She had a feeling there was something Robin wasn't telling her.

"He, uh, he wanted to talk to me about a theory of his," he said, trying to stay vague.

But she knew what he was talking about. "He wanted to tell you about how we're all really fairy tale characters and I've cursed everyone to live in Storybrooke."

He paused before nodding. "Apparently I'm Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood?" she asked, surprised. While she hadn't really given much thought to who he had been in the Enchanted Forest but she never would've guessed the legendary Prince of Thieves.

Whoever decided soulmates had a sense of humor.

"Yeah," he replied, turning away from the sink. "Which I get. I mean, Robin Hood is also known as Robin of Locksley. And I do like to help people, though I promise you I am not stealing from the rich to give to the poor."

"Guess I don't have to sweep the house to make sure all my valuables are still in place then," she teased him, though she felt more like panicking than joking. Hopefully he didn't pick up on that.

Thankfully, he laughed. "Anyway, it's flattering to think he believes I'm Robin Hood. And I understand. I actually used to pretend I was Robin Hood when I was his age. School was a bit rough for me and I used to like to escape into fantasy as well. Of course, I'm a lousy shot so I wasn't much of a Robin Hood in the end."

"I just don't know what to do about the fantasy," she said. "I feel like if he just stops believing it then everything will go back to normal."

"You mean that he'll stop being so prickly with you?" he asked. When she nodded, he pulled her in for a hug, holding her close.

She melted into his arms, letting him comfort her before her guilt took over. He certainly wouldn't be doing this if he knew the fantasy was in fact real and that Regina wanted to break her son's belief in it so that her curse would continue. Robin would no doubt push her away, take his son and never want anything to do with her again. And he would probably side with Emma in her quest to take Henry from Regina.

Her mind kept screaming that she was playing a dangerous game with Robin but her heart would not let him go. And for the first time since adopting Henry, she was listening to her heart. After all, it had given her her son and she wouldn't change anything about that, even given the strain between them. Maybe things would work out and she would be able to keep Henry and Robin and her happy ending in the end.

Even if her gut told her that she was just setting herself up for a stinging defeat.

"I wouldn't advise forcing him to stop," Robin said. "I think you two need to start getting therapy together. Because once I started talking to my parents about what was happening at school, they got me into a different one. Once my reality was a better place to be in, I stopped the fantasy. I didn't need it anymore."

She knew he was giving her good advice and so she nodded, her cheek brushing against her chest. "I'll consider that. But I'm not sure how he will feel if I start going to therapy with him," she said.

"Talk to Archie," Robin suggested. "I'm sure he can help."

"Okay," she said, pulling away. She took a deep breath. "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, sweetheart. I hope I've helped."

"I think we're going to have to wait a bit longer until we have an answer to that," she replied, reluctantly letting him go.

Robin nodded before checking his watch, making a face. "Shit, is it really that late? I should get Roland home and into bed."

She glanced at the clock behind him, surprised that it was almost nine o'clock. "Of course. I should chase Henry to bed soon myself."

"I'll give you a call tomorrow. Do you think you will be free Friday night for a date?" he asked her, smiling and revealing those dimples.

"I think I might," she replied, kissing his cheek.

With that promise, Robin went and gathered up his son. Roland was half asleep as his father put his coat on him. He then held him close as he gave Regina a quick kiss. "I'll see you soon," he said.

"Yes, you will," she replied. She then shook Roland's hand. "Sweet dreams, Roland."

"Thank you," he murmured, his eyes closed as his head resting on his father's shoulder.

Regina heard someone coming down the steps and she looked over to finally see her son for the first time that evening. He was already dressed in his pajamas, which was a good sign. "I wanted to say goodbye to Robin," he said.

"Goodbye, Henry," Robin replied, pulling him in for a hug. "And I have some good news. Your mom's agreed to let me help you with math so we'll be seeing each other more."

Henry's eyes lit up. "Thanks!"

Robin pulled his arm away and headed for the door, which Regina opened for him. After one more longing look, he left and carried Roland to the car. She stood there, watching as he placed his son in the back and then headed to the driver's side. They waved at each other before he got into his car, driving away.

She closed the door with a sigh before turning to Henry. "Alright, time for bed."

He, though, didn't budge. Instead, he crossed his arms. "I told him who he really is. I know he doesn't believe me yet but he will soon. And then he's going to leave you and find Maid Marian, wherever she really is."

"Henry, not now," she said, his words piercing her heart. It hurt to know her son was actively working against her happiness. "It's not going to work."

"You can't keep people separated forever," he told her. "Robin will be with Marian, Snow White will be with Charming and I'll be with my real mom. And you'll be alone."

Before she could respond, he turned and headed upstairs. A few moments later, he slammed his door as Regina crumbled to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest, crying. Things had been so hopeful when talking with Robin but now she wasn't too sure.

Just as she found her soulmate, she had lost her son. And it was likely she would lose her soulmate in the end too. Because if she had lost Henry, then she had lost her happy ending. And if so, her curse was going to be for naught and he was right.

She was just going to be alone.


End file.
